Monster
by dry1410
Summary: [Songfic Aventures] Retour sur l'existence d'un demi-diable sur un air d'Imagine Dragons. (Attention : texte assez sombre)


_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !  
_

 _Je vous propose aujourd'hui quelque chose de nouveau pour moi. L'idée de cette songfic m'est venue alors que je cogitais sur le démon de Bob pour un autre projet quand deezer m'a balancé **Monster** d' **Imagine Dragons**. Et paf ! Ça fait des chocapics ... heu une songfic. J'espère que ça vous plaira.  
Pour ce qui est des paroles et de la traduction, je les ais trouvés sur internet bien que j'aie un peu remanié la trad. S'il y a des erreurs de traduction c'est la faute à internet et à mon anglais que j'ai oublié depuis que je ne l'étudie plus._

 _Sur ce, et sans transition, bonne lecture !_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _:_ _L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures ne m'appartienne pas et bien sûr je n'écrit que pour le plaisir._

* * *

C'était la nuit noire, les dernières heures d'obscurité, et dans un campement trois aventuriers dormaient paisiblement tandis qu'un quatrième montait la garde. C'était un mage répondant au nom de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Ses traits étaient tirés, sa moitié démoniaque, hérité de son père, l'ayant tenu éveillé depuis de top nombreuses nuits. Ses pensés dérivèrent sur son existence.

 **Ever since I could remember  
** _D'aussi loin que je me souviens,_

 **Everything inside of me  
** _Tout en moi_

 **Just wanted to fit in  
** _Souhaitait simplement s'intégrer_

 **I was never one for pretenders  
** _Je ne faisais pas semblant,_

 **Everything I tried to be  
** _Tout ce que j'ai essayé d'être,_

 **Just wouldn't settle in  
** _Ne pouvait pas s'adapter_ **  
**

Enfant déjà on le rejetait de toute part bien que le diable en lui ne soit guère éveillé. Il avait pourtant montré bien des facettes de lui-même, mais rien ne convenait, il ne pouvait être lui tout en étant accepté. Puis on l'avait admis à la Tour Rouge.

 **If I told you what I was  
** _Si je te disais ce que je suis_

 **Would you turn your back on me?  
** _Me tournerais-tu le dos ?_

 **And if I seem dangerous  
** _Et si je semblais dangereux,_

 **Would you be scared?  
** _Aurais-tu peur ?_

 **I get the feeling just because  
** _J'en ai l'impression parce que_

 **Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
** _Tout ce que je touche n'est jamais assez sombre_

 **If this problem lies in me  
** _Si ce problème dort en moi_

Ne supportant pas la solitude, il n'avait révélé à personne sa véritable nature, et il avait réussi à se faire des amis. Il avait à de nombreuses reprises songé à parler de ce qui n'était alors qu'une particularité à ceux dont il était parvenu à se rapprocher. Mais la peur des démons était forte. Alors il était demeuré caché. Et le diable en lui s'était mit à s'agiter.

 **I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me  
** _Je ne suis qu'un homme_ _dans une salle qui m'emprisonne_

 **I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
** _Je prends position pour échapper à ce qui m'habite_

 **A monster, a monster  
** _Un monstre, un monstre_

 **I've turned into a monster  
** _Je suis devenu un monstre_

 **A monster, a monster  
** _Un monstre, un monstre_

 **And it keeps getting stronger.  
** _Et il devient de plus en plus puissant_

Lui qui n'était qu'un homme, au fond, avait repoussé cette chose qui grandissait en lui. Il avait noyé ses murmures sous les connaissances, se plongeant à corps perdu dans ses études, croyant emprisonner un démon alors qu'il s'enfermait lui-même. Il avait peur de devenir un monstre. Et plus il grandissait, plus le diable devenait fort.

 **Can I clear my conscience  
** _Puis-je nettoyer ma conscience,_

 **If I'm different from the rest  
** _Si je suis différent du reste,_

 **Do I have to run and hide?  
** _Devrais-je aller me cacher ?_

 **I never said that I want this  
** _Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais ça_

 **This burden came to me  
** _Ce fardeau est venu à moi,_

 **And it's made it's home inside  
** _Et s'est installé en moi_

Il aurait tant voulu se débarrasser de cette part de lui. Il avait même envisagé de s'éloigner de tout humain pour éviter tout dommage en cas de perte de contrôle. Mais il avait estimé son fardeau déjà suffisamment lourd à porter. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était né ainsi. Pendant bien longtemps, personne autour de lui n'avait percé son secret. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne les aventuriers.

 **If I told you what I was  
** _Si je te disais ce que je suis_

 **Would you turn your back on me?  
** _Me tournerais-tu le dos ?_

 **And if I seem dangerous  
** _Et si je semblais dangereux,_

 **Would you be scared?  
** _Aurais-tu peur ?_

 **I get the feeling just because  
** _J'en ai l'impression parce que_

 **Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
** _Tout ce que je touche n'est jamais assez sombre_

 **If this problem lies in me  
** _Si ce problème dort en moi_

Ils avaient d'abord été légitimement méfiants, puis lui avaient fait confiance. Chacun lui avait montré de la compassion à sa manière, ce qui dans le cas de Théo s'était traduit en une promesse de le tuer en cas de perte de contrôle. Leur empathie lui avait donné la force de combattre un peu plus longtemps son démon. Malheureusement il perdait du terrain. **  
**

 **I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me  
** _Je ne suis qu'un homme_ _dans une salle qui m'emprisonne_

 **I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
** _Je prends position pour échapper à ce qui m'habite_

 **A monster, a monster  
** _Un monstre, un monstre_

 **I've turned into a monster  
** _Je suis devenu un monstre_

 **A monster, a monster  
** _Un monstre, un monstre_

 **And it keeps getting stronger.  
** _Et il devient de plus en plus puissant_

Il était temps pour lui de tirer sa révérence, bientôt il n'aurait plus la force de lutter encore. Théo aurait dû être celui qui l'achèverait, mais il savait que malgré sa promesse, le paladin serait incapable de le tuer. Cela dit, il n'était pas inquiet, il avait un moyen pour partir, il s'y était préparé depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Il repoussait simplement le moment de sa mort autant que possible. Pour l'instant il observait simplement ses compagnons, ses amis, désirant plus que tout emporter dans l'au-delà leur souvenir. Cette période passé auprès d'eux était à la fois la plus terrible et la plus merveilleuse de son existence. Malheureusement leurs péripéties n'avaient fait qu'accélérer sa chute.

 **I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me  
** _Je ne suis qu'un homme_ _dans une salle qui m'emprisonne_

 **I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
** _Je prends position pour échapper à ce qui m'habite_

 **A monster, a monster  
** _Un monstre, un monstre_

 **I've turned into a monster  
** _Je suis devenu un monstre_

 **A monster, a monster  
** _Un monstre, un monstre_

 **And it keeps getting stronger.  
** _Et il devient de plus en plus puissant_ **  
**

Au dessus de lui le ciel s'éclaircissait. Il devait partir maintenant, il ne tiendrait pas une journée de plus. Il baissa les yeux sur une fiole au creux de sa main. Juste avant de porter celle-ci à sa bouche, il jeta un dernier regard à ses amis. Il leur laissait une lettre et, il l'espérait, le souvenir d'un homme et non d'un monstre.

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déprimé.  
En tout cas n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en me laissant une petite review.  
_

 _Câlins, cookies et bisous !_


End file.
